Birthday Present
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Special gift to jaredrefan. Happy bday man hope your day goes well and u enjoy this. Warning: yaoi boyxboy sex incest


Birthday Present

 **A/N: Ok guys so this is a special oneshot for a friend of mine that loves Kiba and Naruto paired in a yaoi fic. This is for jaredrefan. It also doubles as a birthday present since today is his birthday. Happy birthday man hope you enjoy the show. It will feature his OC Kitsune who is the son of Minato and Tsume as well so hence the incest warning in the description. So without further ado here it is.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Today was a nice day in Konoha and most would want to be out and about playing and laughing. The only people who are inside on this day is people that have something, or someone, better to do that requires a little privacy.

The two horn dogs were going at it in the comfort of Naruto's apartment. Naruto and Kiba just could not stop having sex all day today. Just when one would finish they just kept going. Their stamina must have been limitless.

Naruto moaned out as Kiba thrusted into him wildly without relenting. Just as Naruto came for the 10th time today there was a knock on the door. Neither of them heard it so they just kept going. The door knob turned and in walked their little brother Kitsune. "Oh god that's hot," Kit said watching them.

Kiba looked up at him and winked and went back to fucking Naruto senseless. Kitsune walked further in and undressed. "Mind if I join you guys?" Kit asked. Naruto shook his head and Kiba shrugged. Kit sat down next to them and started stroking his own dick as well. Naruto reached his hand out and took over with stroking it.

"Oh god Naru. It feels so much better when you do it," Kit moaned. Naruto smirked and pulled him forward to quickly swallow his dick whole. "Fuck!" Kit moaned loudly. Kiba pulled out and sat back. "I need a break. You take over Kit," Kiba said. "Really? Ok!" Kit said.

He sprung up and moved to where Kiba had been. Without warning he plunged in and buried himself in Naruto. "Mmmm so nice," Naruto moaned. Kit started fucking him hard shifting the bed with each thrust in. Naruto started moaning loudly with each thrust hitting his prostate. "Oh god yes! Harder Kit!" Naruto moaned.

Kit started panting hard and went has hard as he could. The sounds of skin against skin were so loud the neighbors could hear. Kit lifted Naruto on top so that he was now thrusting up into him. Kiba came back over and started fucking Naruto's throat as well as Kit fucking his ass.

Naruto sucked hard on Kiba's dick moaning occasionally. The apartment was heavy with sounds and smells of sex. With all the pleasure being sent throughout Naruto's body he started to release on him and Kit and Kit started to release inside.

They both moaned loudly while cumming but Kit didn't stop his fucking. "Wanna try for a double?" Kiba asked. "Oh god yes," Naruto moaned. "Sure," Kit said. He stopped thrusting for a second while Kiba put his dick at the entrance. He started to slowly slide in stretching Naruto further. "Ahh! Fuck! Yes!" Naruto moaned loudly.

They both thrusted into him at the same time with their dicks rubbing together. Naruto groaned with so much pleasure. They started thrusting repeatedly not giving him an inch of rest. Both Kit and Kiba were moaning out loud loving the feel. Kit was brought to release again quickly and came inside Naruto's ass on Kiba's dick.

There was another knock at the door and Kiba went to answer it leaving Kit to fuck Naruto. Kiba opened the door naked to see who was there. "Hey Kiba…" Blaine said standing there trailing off looking at Kiba's still hard dick. "I-I'll come back later," Blaine stuttered starting to get hard.

Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled him in kissing him roughly. "I don't think so. You want a piece of this," Kiba smirked. Blaine nodded and reached down and started stroking his dick rubbing his own through his pants. Kiba backed into the bedroom and sat down with Blaine still stroking him.

Blaine stripped quickly then dropped to his knees starting to suck on Kiba's dick. Kiba groaned at the new mouth on his member. Blaine went all the way down to the base and back up quickly with a hard suck on the tip. The sound of Naruto cumming and Kit still fucking spurring them on.

Blaine didn't suck long and laid down next to Naruto presenting his entrance to Kiba. "Come and get it," Blaine smirked. Kiba got up and, just as fast as Kit did with Naruto, buried himself all the way in Blaine.

He started fucking in time with Kit and Blaine turned and started making out with Naruto with Kiba and Kit making out while fucking them. They were all moaning loudly. Kiba hit Blaine's prostate each thrust with so much accuracy he saw white each time. Naruto was in a similar bliss with Kit.

"I'm gonna cum!" Blaine cried not long after. "Me too!" Naruto shouted. Naruto shouted Kit's name as he came hard spraying his own face and Blaine shouted Kiba's name as he did the same. Blaine grabbed Kiba's back pulling him in more to get more of him. Naruto was leaving scratch marks down Kit's back.

Kit came one final time then fell back spent. He laid down next to Naruto both of them dozing. "Happy Birthday Kit," the other three said. "You guys planned this?" Kit asked. "Yeah we all knew you liked us so we figured why not. Naruto and Blaine were all for it and they managed to convince me after much pleading," Kiba said. Kiba finished one final time then laid back with them. Blaine snuggled up to his chest and Naruto snuggled up to Kit's.

"Best birthday present ever," Kit smiled. They all fell asleep in that position with a smile on their faces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So how was it? That is in fact the longest lemon that I have ever written. Wasn't really much story here pretty much just very hot sex. I hope y'all enjoyed the hotness of this lemon oneshot. Happy Birthday Jared and I hope you enjoyed it a lot. So if you excuse me I'm gonna go think over where all that came from lol cause I'm not sure. Until next time y'all lovelies. Cya!**


End file.
